That Song About Our Love Life
by Rin8799
Summary: Misaki and Kai loved each other. But, they broke up for a reason that Kai didn't know. Misaki started dating Miwa. But, one night Misaki called Kai to confess everything up. But, that is just the starting. Who knew what would happen at the next one?
1. Lips of an Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

Kai came into his room in his apartment. He just finished eating and doing his homework. Looking around his room to find out where he last put the radio. It had been so long since he last listen to the radio. The first time he was given this radio was by his first and most loved girlfriend. The girl can break trough the wall he build up just by saying his name. It's like that girl have the voice of an angel, or as said the lips of an angel. The last time he have used the radio is when he was heartbroken because he just broke up with his girlfriend. The silence filled the room as he turned on the radio.

He laid down to his bed, hand covering his eyes. Thinking back about the past where he and the girl he loved was card fighting, discussing, hugging, everything that would always make him forgot that time passed by. The song that was on the end of the song when he turns it on fits his feelings perfectly.

**And I never want to say goodbye~**

**But, girl you make it hard to be faithful~**

**With the lips of an angel~**

**Honey why you calling me so late?~**

As much as he wanted to hear the song from the first, the song already ended. So he decided to turn off the radio and just sing the song himself alone. Before he started singing, his phone rang. On the caller ID was his most loved girlfriend who broke up with him with no reason.

**Misaki Tokura calling...**

* * *

I walked up the stair to my bedroom. I throw my head back. It have been so long since I last break up with my boyfriend, Kai. I missed everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his warmth, his voice, everything. If only it wasn't for Shin I would never break up with Kai. Heck who would want to? Fangirls chases him to his home and some even stalked him to his bedroom.

This time around Miwa was pretending to be her boyfriend. Kai and Miwa now rarely talk or meet each other. But, Shin doesn't approved her relationship with Kai. Miwa was at the other room, preparing a few treats for both of them to eat since it was a tiring day. She locked her bedroom when she heard Shin's voice talking with Miwa. She didn't remember when did her tears started falling and when did she started thinking everything from when Kai and her first met.

Unconsciously she started dialing him on her phone. After a few seconds he picked up and Misaki smiled with her tears. She didn't know what to say since the other line didn't even speak. So she decided to say the song that they loves to her own version.

"It's funny that I'm calling you so late. And, yes, I've dreamt of you too. Does anyone know I'm talking to you? Will it start a fight? I don't think he has a clue" Misaki speak with her tears still running down. She didn't know what to think of, what to do, anything at all. She just wanted to hear his voice.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Kai answer the first part of the song. Misaki doesn't know what she was feeling by now. He's answering back, he's speaking back. Even after she broke up with him because of a reason he didn't know.

"Kai, listen. I didn't mean to break up with you. I know you don't know the reason. That's why I'm telling you right now. Shin doesn't seem to approve something about you. That's why he blackmail Miwa to break us up. I'm not dating Miwa at all! Miwa was helping me to not get chased by other guys at school!" Misaki whispered since Shin is in the next room, but on the other line Kai can hear her clearly as if she was shouting. Kai didn't understand why Shin wouldn't approved. He started thinking everything about what he did that Shin doesn't approve. But, he heard Misaki suddenly sang the chorus of the song with her own version.

"Well, my boy's in the next room. I always wish he was you. I guess we never really moved on. It's really good hearing your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Hearing those words it makes me weak and I never wanna say goodbye. But, boy you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel"

Kai loved her singing voice. It may not be perfect or really amazing. But, it is her voice and it can make him think of her having an angel voice. Sadly before he get the chance to answer her back. She shut the phone.

* * *

Kai was looking at the guitar sitting at the corner of his room. He learnt how to play just for Misaki. He did that because Misaki learnt how to play piano even though it was only for his birthday and now she's so good at it. He wonder if he could change everything within the time span of this week. Just with one special song.


	2. Cinderella

**Cinderella**

I shut the phone down. It's not because I wanted to, okay maybe it is because I wanted to. But, I just can't help it. Hearing his voice may be sweet and makes me weak in a good way. Who would thought that I shut it down because I was having a hard time controlling this feelings? I'm just hoping one day I could look at him in the eyes and say to him that my feelings to him never disappear or falter, it's still here and yearning for him.

After I washed the tears away I heard a knock on my door. Apparently that knocking signals Miwa. I open the door and let him in.

"Nee-chan. I really want to talk with Kai again. Hey, let's say the truth to him..." Miwa explain his sad face. I looked down and hugged my knees. As I slowly whisper words that Miwa can't hear. Resulting him to ask me what I just said. So, I looked up at him with my tears on the edge of my eyes holding back from falling.

"I already did"

* * *

The morning was tiring. My eyes was red and puffy because of crying till I fell asleep. Miwa left after I fell asleep. Shin haven't change by treating me like a kid. I appreciate he wanted to take care of me even after Mom and Dad's funeral, I just don't get why he even need to stop me from being with the one I love. I carried the bag on my hand and hurried down from Card Capital where I met Aichi on the way and walked to school with him. Aichi have been dating Kourin for a while so it actually hurts her deep inside.

When the school ended Misaki said she's not feeling very well and is going to skip the club and just go home instead that is if it wasn't for Jun Mutsuki, or known as the Underground King, meeting her on the way.

They were walking down on the street till Misaki decided to ask Jun about Kai. She started with simple talk which Jun already notice will become a deep one. Till she asked the question she have been meaning to ask, 'Know anything about Kai for the last two weeks?'

Jun smirked. Holding a tight grip on Misaki's hand and pulling her on his motorcycle. Dashing trough the street Misaki closes her eyes and hug Jun as tight as she could because she's afraid of falling. When they arrived Misaki notices that it was the underground fighters field. Then she remembers that Jun is their king.

"Misaki-chan! I'll tell you if you managed to defeat three of my best disciple and me!" Jun said as he went into the crowd and sat down on throne. Misaki smile accepting the challenge. She took out her Genesis deck from her bag and put her bag on the motorcycle as she felt that Jun was smirking.

* * *

"Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis will end this"

"No guard"

"Twin drive check... first check, Cyber Tiger all effect on my vanguard. Second check, nice a double critical trigger get. I 'm giving all of the effect on Artemis"

Well, Jun is not surprised by this. Misaki won without using any Limit Break or Break Ride skill. It's like she is proving herself to be worthy enough to fight him or she is looking down on him. Jun stood up and held two deck on his hand. He walked down his throne to Misaki who have just gathered her deck. He bowed down to Misaki.

"Just as Kai told us. His Princess will be able to defeat my minions without even trying. Yes? Princess Misaki or are you waiting for a prince to save you?" Misaki hated it when anyone think she can't take care of herself. It's like they are underestimating girls. Misaki held the deck tightly on her hand as she said a chorus of the song she liked.

"I don't want to be like Cinderella. Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a white horse unless we're riding side by side. Don't wanna depend on no-one else. I rather rescue myself"

She put her deck down to the battlefield and in the end easily defeated Jun without any help. Now, Jun owe her an explanation.


End file.
